Broken Survivors
by BellarkeAlways
Summary: Bellamy Blake was a guard on the Ark and he would do anything for his younger sister. When word of the mouth that she and other delinquents are due to be floated, he comes up with a plan to get to the Earth. His only concern is Octavia but will that change when he encounters Clarke Griffin? A true fight for leadership and survival in a world where there may not be any happy endings


_Chapter One- My head's under the water._

_'Maybe it's not about the happy ending, maybe it's just about the story.'_

* * *

**Bellamy Blake leaned against** the cold metal wall of the dropship, facing a group of people mechanically working on the ship, his arms crossed tightly.

He was tired of it all, this had been on going for over six months and he wanted results, he wanted a definite launch day. Moreover he was tired of being cautious, he knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught; suspicions had already began to rise among the higher people.

"You know, you standing there watching us is not going to make us go quicker," Raven said. "If anything it's only slowing us down."

"Someone's got to watch over you to prevent slacking."

"We're not going to slack, we want this just as much as you do," she ran the back of her hand along her forehead. "If it makes you feel better, we have an idea of when we can launch the dropship."

That caught his immediate attention, it was the most promising news he'd heard in months, it was progress. "When?"

Raven smiled, "In the next couple of days."

"Good. I'll make preparations."

"Wait," she said, halting Bellamy in his tracks. "You remember our deal right?"

"Yes. Your boyfriend will have a seat on the ship, I'll get him on here."

"And Jasper," Monty said appearing beside Raven.

The list was just getting longer, Bellamy groaned. "Your boyfriend too, I know."

"He- he's not my-"

"He knows," Raven said, nudging him in the side with her elbow. "He's winding you up."

"Oh. So, how are you going to help them escape?"

He had a plan ready but truth was he wasn't sure it was going to it didn't, it would be game over, they would all be floated. He turned to Raven, "Just get the ship ready in two days and no later, we launch then. Monty, come with me."

Monty hesitated before following Bellamy back to his room.

Bellamy walked over to the desk and shuffled through papers, then passed Monty a list of looked at them, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you want me to do with these?"

"They are the guards who will be in charge of lockup in two days, I need you to send out the code yellow through their radios in two days."

"But code yellow is for an internal fire, how's that going to help us?"

"You know, for being smart you can be pretty dumb," he sighed. "If you send out the signals to the guards then it will leave the lockup unprotected, letting us retrieve everyone and bring them onto the dropship. After that you can secure the lockup from anyone else accessing it from the outside. You can do that, can't you?"

Monty hesitated, "Yeah I can do that but once it's secure then there's no possible way for anyone outside to gain entry again."

"Good, that's what we want."

"But- but then the rest of the criminals will be left to die."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hand, he hadn't thought of that. This was all he needed, a guilty conscience. _This is for Octavia, you failed her once, you can't do it again,_ he thought. "That's not my problem."

"You're just going to let them all die?"

"Monty," he warned, Monty took a step back. "I have twelve people to get on there, I can't control near a hundred delinquents."

"If we-"

"Can you do what I asked or not? If anything goes wrong we are all dead," Bellamy sounded detached. "And that would be on you."

"I can do it."

Bellamy nodded, "Good. Now get back to work on the ship, we can't afford any delays."

* * *

**On Thursday afternoon,** Bellamy stood leaning over the railing looking down on the workers, who were finishing up the technical stuff ready to launch. "Come on. You guys aren't moving quick enough, we have less than 30 minutes until we launch. Where's Monty?" He yelled.

Raven rolled her eyes at him, "He's with his mother saying his goodbyes."

"Great," he muttered under his breath. "Just what we need," he stormed off towards the exit of the dropship.

Clouded with his thoughts he hadn't been looking where he was walking and bumped right into someone. "Watch where you're going," he said, coldly.

"You watch where you're going, guards are always thinking they have the upper hand," a girl said under her breath.

He turned to look at her and noticing her clothing, he pushed her against the wall. She was a delinquent. _How did she get out of lockup? _

"What are you doing on this dropship, princess?" his warm breath lingered against her ear.

Clarke shut her eyes tightly. _Damn_, her mouth was what had gotten her imprisoned in the first place. She couldn't tell him that she wanted to be somewhere her father had been before he was floated. He created this dropship, and being near it gave her comfort. "Let me go, I promise I will leave and not come back," she pleaded.

The days before her trial were fastly approaching. If she wanted any hope of being pardoned for her crimes and reunited with her mother, she couldn't afford being prosecuted for sneaking away during her punishments.

His breath ghosted across her cheek until it mingled with her own. "Let you go?" He laughed, "before you've even enlightened me with the reason why you're in here. Let alone explaining how you managed to escape out of lockup, without being caught by security."

Her eyes flew open at his last words, "I was assigned to clean the passage to this dropship and the guard got called away."

"Where is the guard who is responsible for you? He wouldn't have just left you."

"I don't know, something about code yellow on his radio."

"So he left you without putting you back in lockup?"

"Yes," Clarke bit her lower lip. His body was still pressed tightly against hers, not allowing her to escape. "Now let me go," she said more firmly, her tolerance for him fading away.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you shouldn't have came here," his breathing increased with annoyance.

Alcohol. That's what she could smell, his breath was laced with strong alcohol.

"Come on princess," he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards the main level of the ship. "It's your lucky day, you're going to Earth."

"No," Clarke cried, her voice breaking. "If you send us there, we will die!"

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter was mainly just a prologue, in the next chapter more things are going to be explained, the situation will get much darker and a sacrifice is made. Will Bellamy's plan go off without a hitch or will something compromise it?**

**Rated T but may change soon depending on how dark the next chapter gets, also there will be smut but not until much later. If you want smut then check out my smutty one shot, it might help. **


End file.
